


Bluebird Mains

by Child_Of_Peace



Series: Bluebird Tales [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Images, house tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Peace/pseuds/Child_Of_Peace
Summary: Images of the family's house for my fic 'In Glass Prisms'---I have provided small description of images in the Notes where necessary.---Update: I have posted this build to the Sims 4 Gallery (under the username FloralButterfly)!
Relationships: Harlan Cooper & Sissy Cooper, Harlan Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Bluebird Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882090
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Exterior

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I created on Sims 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise, these photos were taken during a heatwave, so the images are a little hazy!


	2. Interior - Downstairs

The Vestibule:

The Hallway:

The Kitchen:

The Breakfast Room:

The Living Room:

The Dining Room:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images of the W/C and the Laundry room are not included due to the size of the space.


	3. Interior - Upstairs

Hallway:

The Study:

Harlan's Room:

Vanya and Sissy's Room:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no bathrooms as they were pretty generic!
> 
> I gave Harlan a rocking chair, because I figured they were great for Vestibular Input!


	4. Exterior - The Barn

From above:


	5. Exterior - Back Garden and Fields

The Walled-Off Garden:

The Main Garden:

The Fields:

The Chicken Coop:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swing-set for Harlan, again for Vestibular Input!
> 
> Don't mind Vanya and Sissy, they're just cloud gazing to build up their relationship!
> 
> The Chicken Coop took me the longest time to make!!!


	6. Floor Plan

Original Floor Plan (made using [this website](https://floorplancreator.net/plan/demo)):

Sims Floor Plan:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore Vanya aggressively playing violin in the garden, she was playing a Concerto for Sissy!


	7. Family Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware, these are not all of the photos. Getting Sims to take nice photos together is like trying to manage three baskets of kittens, that is to say, near impossible. I will be adding more when I have them!

Family Photos:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know Harlan isn't blond in the show, but I clicked the "Play with Genetics" button, and completely forgot to change his hair colour...


	8. Sims 4 Gallery Page

It's up on the Gallery now:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you wanted to see where to find it!


End file.
